The invention relates to a sanitary mixing unit in the form of a single thermostat with a cold water and a hot water inlet and a mixed water outlet and with valves for shut-off and flow control arranged in the direction of flow before the thermostat control and thus before the mixing chamber, the valves being actuatable simultaneously via a spindle, whereby the movable valve closing members are fine adjustable independent from one another relative to the corresponding valve seats for a secure shut-off.
Mixing units of the aforementioned kind are known from German Patent 23 55 101. A so called control axle in the form of a spindle is provided on which two valve cones functioning as valve closing members for the shut-off and flow control of the cold and the hot water are arranged whereby one of the valve cones is adjustable relative to the control axle. Due to such an arrangement, a fine adjustment of the valve cones relative to the corresponding valve seats may be performed independent from one another at any time if a secure shut-off is not or no longer possible; however, for such a fine adjustment a demounting of the shut-off and flow regulating handle as well as the use of tools is necessary.
It is therefore an object of the invention to eliminate this disadvantage and to provide a sanitary mixing unit of the aforementioned kind in which a possible fine adjustment of the movable valve closing members occurs automatically during shut-off of the mixing unit.